


Expecting the Unexpected

by Ashtence



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, University AU, mentions of wonwoo, yes platonic soulmates are a thing and i stand by it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtence/pseuds/Ashtence
Summary: There were two kinds of soulmates in the world, romantic and platonic. One would find out which type they and their soulmate were on their 10th birthday, when the pulse/ECG like mark on the underside of their left wrist either turned red or black.Soonyoung had never really thought about his soulmate....in fact he hardly cared at all. He didn't realise, however, that meeting a soulmate wasn't just as simple as saying "hello". Unfortunately, he would have to learn that the hard way.





	Expecting the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> To my dearest friend KK! This is such a belated present but I really wanted to give something to you in return for the BEAUTIFUL piece of art you gave me on my Bday. Thank you so much dear for the wonderful present! Your art is so beautiful and I hope one day, you'll realise it too! Thank you for being such an AWESOME mutual! Our time zones don't really match up, but let's talk more when the opportunity arises!! <3 you dear and happy belated bday!!

Since young, Soonyoung believed that he meeting his soulmate would be like getting to know a friend. A slow, understanding process. One where things would just fall into place, and he’d one day realise, that yes, that person was his soulmate. 

He didn’t really think too hard on whether his soulmate would be platonic or romantic, it was never of importance to him. Of course, however, when the “heart pulse” line across his left wrist turned onyx black on his 10th birthday, solidifying that his soulmate would be platonic, his parents were rather devastated. And understandably as well. 

A soulmate would take all the love of a person, to the point where one would not be able to love anyone else, romantically or platonically. This meant for their family that Soonyoung would definitely never get married, regardless of his soulmate’s gender. As long as the feelings were platonic, there would be no drive to even want to take part in coitus among them. With Soonyoung being the only son, there was no way for the family name to get passed down.

Not that Soonyoung cared, really. He had more important things on his mind, like dance competitions, his dance club, coming up with choreographies, school. Soulmate things would have to wait.

As for his parents, after the initial shock, they came to just accept what was in store for their son. It was decided that he would have a platonic soulmate and there was nothing they could do about it. 

So Soonyoung carried on, lived his life. There were times when he wondered whether Wonwoo, his childhood friend was his soulmate, but that was proven wrong when Wonwoo’s mark turned red instead, signifying a romantic soulmate. By the time they were in high school, Wonwoo had already met said soulmate and they had already begun dating, of course with marriage in mind. That was the natural process of things. 

Wonwoo once tried to describe the feeling of meeting a soulmate to Soonyoung. He talked about suddenly the lights in the area becoming very bright, about how his heart rate increased, how the eyes of the person glimmered like gold. All poetry and beautiful words.

Soonyoung didn’t understand. Soonyoung had never been someone who understood words. Well he understood them, but it made no sense. To Soonyoung, if you needed to say something, do it with your actions. That’s why he danced. Through dance he could express himself better, and through watching others dance, he could understand others better as well.

So the moment he saw his soulmate…he was lost for more than just words.

It was honestly a hectic day they met. He was running up and down his university campus, gathering his club members, going through dance steps and choreography while rushing to hand in his assignments. 

It was finally at 7pm in the evening that he decided to just plop himself down on a chair in the school library, hoping to cool himself down from the heat of running around. He was just about to get some shuteye when it happened.

“Hi, is this seat occupied?”

Soonyoung had looked up, ready to offer it. Instead however, he was blasted with so many different sensations that he thought he’d lose his mind from the overstimulation.

He could feel all his hair stand on end, as the temperature in the room felt like it dropped by 10 degrees. He began seeing aura as he stared at the person in front of him and he felt his nostrils suddenly being invaded by the sweet smell of lavender. So strong it was, that he could taste it on his tongue. 

And it burned. The mark on his wrist burned like it was on fire and he felt like all his breath had been sucked out of him. 

It was too much, too much for Soonyoung who was not prepared. Tears started to well up in his eyes and he felt like screaming. Grabbing his head, he tried to reign in everything he was feeling, but he couldn’t. He felt his brain was going to implode, he felt like throwing up, he felt…

He felt two hands cup his face and bring his head up to touch his forehead with another.

And suddenly, everything was calm. The aura stopped, the smells and taste stopped. The temperature went back to normal. And the burn on his hand halted.

He had shut his eyes tight as his body went crazy, but with the sudden calm, he took the risk to open them. 

And what he saw was the most beautiful pair of brown eyes he’d ever seen. 

He continued to stare, unsure of what to do.

The person slowly released his face, taking a seat in the chair opposite him. 

It was then that Soonyoung got a good look at the person in front of him. Short dark brown hair, large eyes that sparkled under the light. A small but well defined face, with the gentlest smile.

Soonyoung blushed. He had never seen another man, another human as beautiful as the one in front of him. Ducking his head down, he didn’t know what to do. He felt so ashamed and embarrassed of what had just happened. He could feel his face continue to redden the more he thought of it and just couldn’t bring himself to look at the man in front of him.

And then he felt it.

Soft fingers tracing the mark on his left wrist, which was still placed on the table.

He continued to feel the sensation, and while it made him calm down, it made him flush even more.

“You know…I don’t know how you feel about this but, I’d like to think that if I’m going to live my life with someone, I’d like to at least see his face more than once?”

That made Soonyoung snap his head up immediately to once again face the beautiful male. The male was smiling at him with _that _smile again.__

____

____

__“Hi soulmate. The name’s Jeonghan. What’s yours?”_ _

__===================================================================================_ _

__“Jeonghannie!”_ _

__Jeonghan opened up his arms just in time to catch the male who charged into his dorm room without reserve. Unable to take the weight thrown at him, Jeonghan couldn’t help falling backwards onto the floor below him. The sweaty male on top of him smiled a thousand watt smile._ _

__“Something up Soonyoungie?”_ _

__Soonyoung shook his head, beads of sweat still rolling of his face. Laying his face cheek down on Jeonghan’s chest, he closed his eyes and smiled to himself._ _

__“Nothing…Just wanted to be with you that’s all.”_ _

__Jeonghan gently wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close._ _

__So many things had happened since they met, and thinking about it made Jeonghan smile. They tried their best to meet each other despite their differing schedules, going out for food and even just chilling in each other’s dorm room. They also talked about many things._ _

__They talked about their childhood, what they did before meeting each other. About what they thought when they turned 10 and_ the_ mark turned black. 

____Soonyoung had told him that he never thought much about meeting his soulmate, but now that he has, he felt like he wanted to live every second with him. He told him he felt pain when he was away from him, that he wanted to cry when he was alone in his dorm room at night._ _ _ _

____One night, Soonyoung had slept over with Jeonghan in his dorm room. Lying on the bed, under the blanket, the two boys lay facing each other in the dark. Taking Jeonghan’s hand in his own, Soonyoung quietly confessed to Jeonghan a little insecurity he had since meeting him._ _ _ _

____“Jeonghannie…is so beautiful…really really beautiful…I don’t feel like I deserve you at all…you deserve someone who is better looking, who is thinner, who’s better with words, who…who isn’t just a platonic soulmate…”_ _ _ _

____Soonyoung’s eyes had begun tearing as he spoke and Jeonghan had pulled him into his arms, hugging him tight, reassuring the boy that no, he didn’t need a better looking person, someone who spoke better, and definitely not a romantic soulmate. Soonyoung was just as beautiful in his eyes, and even more, and all he needed was him. He didn’t need or want anyone else._ _ _ _

____Since that night, Jeonghan made it a point to shower Soonyoung with all the love and care he desired. Even if it was in the middle of the night. Even if it was after an extremely tiring dance practice that left his soulmate soaking with sweat and smelling rather questionable._ _ _ _

____Soonyoung was the soulmate he was waiting for and looking for all his life. He had always dreamed of meeting his soulmate, and here he was, believing that he didn’t deserve Jeonghan. Jeonghan didn’t like that. He was going to love his soulmate with everything he had, to show that yes, they were meant for each other._ _ _ _

____So even though, Jeonghan had just taken a bath, was more than ready to go to bed, he wasn’t going to push Soonyoung off him. Instead he was going to hold him close for as long as Soonyoung wanted._ _ _ _

____Besides, as much as Soonyoung wanted to be with him, so did Jeonghan want to be with Soonyoung. With Soonyoung he felt complete, full and filled with love. Soonyoung was the perfect soulmate. And more importantly, he was his, and Jeonghan would do whatever it takes to make sure that Soonyoung was aware of that._ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story and have a wonderful day ahead! I apologise for any grammatical or spelling mistakes! :3  
> *Written in British English*


End file.
